One and the Same, Answers
by Kaykat
Summary: Their back, and new Halves are popping up. Danger from the Labs lurks. Killing for a living isn't as easy as it's said to be. That's my life, welcome to my personal Hell. I'm on my way, to find out the truth, of where we all came from. T/M a little. O x
1. Welcome to my Monday

All right loyal readers and you new people too! The new people may want to read my story "One and the Same" before tackling this one. This is a continuation of my best story yet, please enjoy! All you loyal people I have, thanks for sticking around for the grand unveiling of this one! Enjoy, and please review, I love writing this, but I love feedback even better!

* * *

Welcome to my Monday

1

She walked down the street, and heads turned. The news had announced the experiments taking place, but they had never seen one up close.

She was gorgeous, utterly stunning. Skin was perfect, and lightly tanned. Her hair was a shade of midnight, with silver streaks running through it. Her hair ended just above her waistline, and it shone with the predawn light above them.

Her eyes were finer than the Rubies on the crowns of royalty. They glinted in the light, and shone with something unknown.

She wore simple clothes; you would expect her to be a runway model. A red shirt with skulls and crossbones on it, a black hoodie, with the hoodie up, a silver paw print was marked on the back of it. Dark wash jeans, with rips and tears in them, chains hanging off her pants. They saw something thin and black rush through the air, and when she stopped moving they saw it was an arrow tipped tail.

She wore no shoes, but had bandages wrapped around the arches of her feet.

Around her neck was a skull necklace; on her wrists and ankles were silver bands.

She stopped and pushed back her hood, and they gasped. On top of her head were horns, they curved gracefully into a half spiral shape.

She grinned at a person she was talking too, showing off her fangs. Her voice was musical, making them all wonder what it would be like if she laughed.

He spun, and put the hood back up. She melted into the darkness of an alleyway, and a howl shattered the dawn around them. It sent shivers up their spines, making them cringe. They heard a scream, but were scared witless.

She formed out of the mist behind her, and smirked. Her claws shown with a light pink.

O-O-O-O

I don't know why I was placed on this world. It's all falling to pieces now, humanity is going strong and all but the world around them is crumbling. Oil is running out, pollution is huge. Most water is toxic; Suicune cannot keep up with all of it.

I live on the East side, not the place you look at everyday. We both grew up here, this is home. Him, his name's Arcanine. He's my lazy ass companion that's been with me since birth, or was it creation. I swear, if we didn't grow up together I would have killed him straight out.

We're best of buds. I stand up for him, all six foot seven of him that is. I mean it he's a freakin' giant! I have to admit, his ears and tail are pretty cute. Their red, black, and cream mixed.

He's ripped, and only wears an orange jacket with this cream fur ruff on it. Fake fur mind you. He usually wears jeans, the black kind, with chains hanging off the belt loops. Red sneakers with black strips to top it off.

He's got this weird tan, seeings how we live in a city. Hair's light cream, with a reddish look to it in direct sunlight. He has black streaks running through it like highlights. His eyes are a wonderful blue, like ice blue. If you didn't know it, you would think he's a killer of sorts. Nevertheless, no, he's just a lazy ass flirt.

"Oye! Get you lazy ass off the couch! I gotta get some sleep too!" I flip the lumpy thing over easily, that comes with being what we are.

"Ahh, come one. You know you wanna lie down next to me." He smirks, winks, and set the couch back to the way it was.

"Shut the fuck up!" Fire flared around me for a second.

"You know I'm kidding!" He holds his hands up in defense.

"It's light out, I'm pissed. Work didn't go well, I killed the guy but I had no fun in it. I got the rent; you get the food money now." I flopped onto the couch, and pulled the blanket over my head.

I listened to him leave.

I let out a breath and sank into the depths of sleep.

The city that I live in, we all have our rights. We are considered 'human' on the technical terms.

Tell me I'm human; tell me that this bar code on my shoulder is nothing. Tell me that all the street fights I've been in are just a figment of my memory. Tell me that we are all equal tell me the truth. What do you think? Are we human? Are we just experiments?

You know, this world is filled with hate and anger. Good thing I feed off that.

O-O-O-O

The sunsets, Arcanine comes in and I go out with the moon. I like the night, I feel safe in its shadows.

You know, I found a book on the street. It had been thrown away, it was broken and dirty; jut like me at the time. I read it, I had been taught to read surprisingly. It was about a castle in the sky.

This castle in the sky was untouchable by the bad; it was a safe haven for children around the world. The castle in the sky had food that never went bad, all the water in the world. All the friends you would ever need. The castle in the sky had no hate, fear, or anything bad. It was a good place. I actually believed in that growing up, how foolish of me. There is no castle in the sky for my kind, and there never will be.

"Boss, who you want dead now?" I slouched up against the doorway; I was the night assassin you could say.

"Let's see. I have a list of people that are getting in the way of my work, please dispose of the quickly and quietly. I'll pay double the usual."

I took the list and booked it. I wrote down all the information in my hit-book. I disposed of the evidence by burning the note. I set off, my hands stuffed into my pockets, and my hood up. The streets are safe to me, but you humans would be raped or are caught up in gang wars. This place is ruled by those who control the drugs, at that is my 'boss'.

He's pretty formal with me, since I've been working for him for about five years now. He told me I was best yet, idiot. It's only a matter of time until he has no use to me, then I'll dispose of him.

Arcanine and I work fulltime, so the pays okay, but we are assassins. The pay still sucks when you have to rent out an apartment, and pay for food when we need to eat around three thousand calories a day just to keep going.

"Sounds good, when's the dateline?" I stared at him directly.

"They should all be dead by the end of the month." He twirled around in his chair, and dismissed me.

O-O-O-O

I walked the streets; the TV's in the shop were playing the news again.

Charizard and her Husband talked about plenty of things. They want Halfling's and Natural's to have their freedoms, and there's even a rumor that the creation of a new country for my kind is on its way.

It's just like the Castle in the Sky it can't be true. It's all a lie in my mind now, only things that make sense to me is food and money. That's what rules the world these days.

I got a glimpse of a creature slithering into the alleyway, and skirted around it. I was on the lookout for the first man on my list, Hiroto Kanomi. Some weird person that's a police officer I believe.

I hated police anyway, killing one would be easier than the last job I had. The police were taking my kind off the streets, and keeping them somewhere else. It made me made, a target of mine was taken by them, and so there went my rent for the month.

I caught scent of the police, the classic doughnut and coffee smell. I followed them around in their cruiser; I kept up easily by just jogging at a slow pace, for me at least. For you, it was like a sprint, or a fast jog. I didn't break a sweat when we had finally made it to the HQ. I strolled in, my hood up, and my hands in my pockets.

"I wish to Hiroto Kanomi, he told me when I had a problem to find him here." I whispered to the lady at the desk, I kept my face hidden, and that made it look like I was sobbing.

"All right hon. he's in the office down the hallway, first on the left." She smiled kindly.

I thanked her, and walked slowly to where she directed me.

'Baka.' I laughed in my mind, snickering at her impudence. This was my job, and she just made it easier.

I knocked, and he answered. I walked in, and he asked me my name.

"My name? I haven't had a real name for some time. I'm called the devil, the Angel of Death; I'm called the Bitch to the Mafia. You, you can call me your killer." I pushed back my hood, and snickered wildly.

I slipped my claws out of my pockets, and snapped them together.

"Any last words?" I asked darkly.

He was blank, and I snapped.

"Okay, time's up." I rushed foreword, weaving up and down. I sliced his neck, blood rushed out splattering the ground around me.

"Goodbye, let the God above see your soul, and curse mine." I wiped my claws on the cloth of his jacket, and slipped out the window.

O-O-O-O

I enjoyed killing, it was my version of video games, but with more of a punch with the adrenaline and all.

I love it, the thrill of taking something that can't be replaced. Call me a sadist if you will. I was taught the lesson of pain when I was young. I shutter just thinking about it.

I want to teach others about the pain, but I only know how to inflict it. Now I'm in a predicament huh?

"Yo! I'm home." I kicked the door in, and walked right in. I rummaged through the fridge to find something still salvageable to eat. It was the usual, a week old meat sandwich; man I gotta clean out some of this crap.

"Yo! You home?" I called out, and wandered through the piles of garbage.

"Yeah, in the living room. Can you make your way here? We got a visitor." He sounded kinda weird. No wonder he did, I walked into the room and saw a force to reckoned with in front of me.

Half a piece a meat hanging out of my mouth as I growled.

A Half was in front of us.

"What the hell, I told you no strangers in the house at dawn. I feel like a piece a' crap right now." I ran my fingers through my hair, minding my horns.

She was beautiful, but that's a trait among our kind. We are usually pretty among the pretties.

I sat down, trying not to pass out form the power I felt emanating from her. I can usually tell how strong a person is by the feel of them, this was a monster compared to most people.

I've never been scared before, this was making me tremble with excitement.

"Sorry for the interruptions, but I heard that there were other Halfs in the area." She smiled kindly, but I smiled back. I purposely showed my fangs.

"Spill, no one ever visits for that reason." I felt the power flux a bit under my pressure. "I don't like people, that's a fact, now spill before I leave this place." My flames started to rise in my throat, Arcanine looked at me fearfully.

I was stronger than him by tenfold; he knew my emotions fueled my flames.

"Okay, okay. Now, please cool off. I can feel the heat, and I know why. I have one question for you both, can I see you bar-codes on your backs?"

She wanted to see that. That just pissed me off, that reminded me of my past.

"You can see mine, but I don't know about her." Arcanine pulled off his coat, and turned around.

His bar code was small and in the upper right corner of his shoulders. A few numbers and letters defined who he had been in the past.

"I'll show her, but you gotta get out of the room." I glared at him, and he picked up and left; smart boy. "This mark, the one you want to see, it was used to define me. It was there as a mark for what I was, for what I am now. Those people, they killed me on this inside. I don't feel anything but excitement in a fight, and the thrill of the kill. I, I also feel the pain of loss, I know what I could've had, but I didn't get. This mark, this is my chain to life, so please, just please, I don't show this to anyone for a reason."

I turned around and pulled my sweater off and my shirt over my head. I stood there, and unhooked my bra. Under it, my skin was mottled.

My own fire and experiments on me had done this. My bar code was huge, it covered my entire back. I'm ashamed of it; this was my past, my pain, my time of weakness.

She looked at it, and then touched it. My body shook, no one touched me.

Memories flooded my mind, 'no, no! No more!' A younger I was screaming in pain. I was in so much pain, the memories brought it all back, and my past was hell.

"NO!" I whipped around, and flames boiled up from my skin. "Don't touch me!" I screamed, fire filling my mouth to the brim. It spilled out in a small stream. My flames went from orange, to black. I held my head. The memories flooding it to the brim also. I couldn't stand the pressure on my skull.

I screamed.

"Houndoom!" Arcanine was in front of me.

Tears mixed with flames, and steam rose around me.

Charizard was standing there, his orange hair whipping from the air pressure. That made me even more PO'd. My flames rose to the max and even I was started to feel the heat. Thank god, the apartment was flameproof; it would have exploded from this immense heat.

I screamed my heart out, the pain of memories stacked onto being touched released the anger I had been feeling earlier.

I felt arms wrap around me, I didn't know whom it was. I knew in my minds eye that I was covered in flames, my eyes orbs of black.

"Shh." A low voice whispered in my ear, its strong arms tightened around me. "The past is over, the future is now. Please stop." I felt the flames diminish.

"Now, Charizard. Please leave us right now, you just made her lose control, which you might have noticed it, very bad indeed." I was so absorbed into my own world, I know it's selfish, but that's I.

It circled my mind; the only thing that kept me from going completely mad was the arms around me. They kept me grounded to the Earth below me.

"I'm sorry, she left. Come on, calm down, its okay." I was patted on the head, and I broke completely. I was shattered to a million pieces. I had to be picked up, and put back together.

Yeah, that's the most unusual and unstable Monday morning I've ever had.

* * *

Yeah! Hope you like it, now please review, or I will set my minion after you. She likes blood, knives, and shiny things!

O_x


	2. Watch it Burn

Okays! I got a few reviews, but me needs more! Okay, I need to thank Wolfsummoner93! has been a big help to me, so I needs to thanks! THANKS YOU! Okay, continuing from where we left off.

Oh, one more thing, I knows I got bad spelling and grammar, I try hard, but I don't catch it all, so thanks for your help!

* * *

Watch it Burn

2

I had been in bed after a few days rest, I couldn't afford to keep it up; I had to get out and work for the rent. That was our deal, I got the rent and Arcanine got the food money.

I was exhausted, so I couldn't play with my prey, as I wanted to. That made me kinda sad, but oh well.

I was walking down the street, my hood up and hands stuffed in my pockets, when this little old woman looked me over.

"You, youngin' over there." She came hobbling over. "You seem strong; I shall trust you with this." I had no freakin' clue who she was, and she was handing over an Egg to me creepy or what?

She shoved the multi-colored Egg in my arms, and hobbled off in to the crowd. I gawked, unable to do anything. SO much shit was happening; I had a mental breakdown and now this Egg? What the hell? I shook my head, and made my way home.

"Yosh!" I called out, man how was I going to break it to him. I know Arcanine likes Pokemon and kids, but still. I had to wonder, what it was like to give and feel love.

I dunno, maybe I wasn't ready for this, maybe I just wanted to run. I knew I could throw it away, and hope it survives, or I could put it out of my mind with a simple blow to make it crack. All the possibilities, it was so fragile. I felt like I should hold onto it, maybe love it, maybe protect it, maybe, just maybe love it.

I wondered around, I found a note on the counter.

_-Out for a little bit, see yah soon._

_-Arcanine_

Letting out a sigh, I went to the couch. I flipped on the TV, and held the Egg to my body.

The news was the same as ever; deaths, someone's missing, rape, and then a story caught my attention.

"There was an incident today; it involves a Half and a Police officer. That Half is shown here in a picture." It was Arcanine. Now I was on the edge of my seat. "He was caught in a restricted area, and has yet to tell us why. He went to close to the government's official office. There is a possibility he was trying to break into a safe for information. We don't know on what yet though. Please stay tuned in for the rest of the story." The Brain Washed bitch concluded the story, and I let out a sigh.

"Come on man, I don't have that kinda cash to get yah out." I almost sobbed; my world was crumbling around me again. He was my partner, as lazy he was, he was my family.

Our phone rang; yeah I'm surprised we kept the bills up too.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"This is Charizard from yesterday," I growled. "I have the money to get Arcanine out, but you'll have to help us." She sounded so high and mighty to me.

"Whatever, just get him out of the jailhouse, I'll do whatever." I slammed the phone, knowing she would be at my house in a matter of minutes.

O-O-O-O

There was a knick on the door.

"Come in." I called from the kitchen.

She walked in quietly, but I could smell the sulfur rolling off of her, I knew for sure she was anxious about something.

A beautiful child was what I saw first. She was gawking at the Egg on the counter next to me.

Her round little face turned to me, "Is it yours?" Her voice gave it away, she was one of us. Her black tail whipped through the air.

"Hmm, no. I found it, so I could call it mine." I cracked my neck, and went back to washing the ton of dishes we had left over from the past month.

"Charizard, this is your kid right?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Yeah, she's my baby. Her name's Adie. Adie, say hi to Houndoom."

"Hi!" She giggled, and then ran off.

"Is it okay for her to run like that?" Charizard asked.

"Whatever, you can't make a bigger mess than there is now." I rolled my eyes. "Now, fork out the cash. I want Arcanine back already." I growled lowly.

"Okay, okay. No need to get pushy, a friend of mine shall be bringing the cash in in a moment." She smiled, and leaned up against the counter. "Who's Egg?" She seemed to marvel it. I knew it was pretty. It was a light pink with small green flecks in it, but I still wondered if I could care for it.

"I dunno some weird old granny gave it to me on the streets. It was weird I'll tell you that. I'm gonna try and take care of it." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, here she is." I felt a weird presence at my door, than it jumped to be behind me. I swung around, a steak knife in my grasp. I felt it hit something, but I knew it had been blocked. My eyes were closed, but I felt were the person was. I kicked up diagonally to the right, and felt the contact; I had made a hit on the Solaris plexus, the kill point you could call it.

"Dang she kicks hard!" I heard someone wheeze out.

I cracked open my eyes, and saw the person before me. My guess, she was a Banette.

"Please to meet someone that can survive my kick." I smiled, but really just bared my fangs.

"Nice to meet someone that can sense me." She bared her teeth also.

"I think we can get along on like terms." I held out my fist, and she punched it.

"Okay, here's the cash." She pulled out a briefcase. "This thing contains about one hundred and thirty-thousand dollars. You'll have to pay be back, and by that you'll have to help us. Deal?"

"Deal, just hand over the cash." I cracked my knuckles.

"Got it." She cash exchanged hands.

O-O-O-O

"You idiot!" We had finally gotten away from the station, I was nervous around it for some reason. Maybe because I killed a police officer earlier today.

"What?" His hands folded behind his head.

"You freakin' idiot! You made me worried! You're lucky I don't kill you here and now." I growled out. I shifted the Egg that was in my backpack.

"Hey," he grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry." He gave me that crooked smile of his.

"I'm not going to forgive you that easily!" I punched him in the gut, and kept on walking away. "Go to the house, pack whatever you want to bring with. We're leaving, but before ewe do I need to take care of some business." I waved over my shoulder, and leapt off into the nightfall.

I heard him faintly say, "Gods, why do I try to be with her?"

O-O-O-O

"Ahh, Houndoom. I didn't expect to see you this early in your work day." His hands folded over his desk.

"Me neither, I've got a question for you."

"Lay it on me." He smirked.

"Do you have any papers with my name or signature on them?" I smiled and let my head fall to my shoulder. I was trying hard to be cute it's a stretch.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering. Oh, and I'm finished with you." I smiled hugely, and let my flames pour from my skin. **"Fire Blast."**

It was beautiful; I love the smell and feel of fire. It made me feel alive.

"My little one, I'll teach you the joy of flames when you're here with me." I patted the backpack. I cackled, and walked into the shadows.

There was no evidence, not one. I wore no mask; I had no gas or matches, no. I used my own power, the power of Pokemon. That's what made me dangerous. That is what gave me this power that I fed off of.

My footsteps echoed off the alleyway walls. I made it back to our old home.

"Got all your stuff?"

"I had nothing important." He shrugged.

"Same here, let's go. Their waiting for us."

We walked off, into the unknown. Ashes floating around us, just like snow. I love fire is my very essence.

'We are not mistakes, we are not fakes, and we are who we are. We are Pokemon and human, we are one and the same.' That is what I thought as the shadows grew around us, enveloping us.

I knew someone had used teleport, but who, and to where?

* * *

Alright people! Please give me a review, I'm working my hardest to bring this story to you…. So just press the blue letters right below this, and leave me your thoughts. You don't have to have an account to review, I just like the feedback I get from you all!

O_X

Over and out!


	3. Come one Come all

Okay, I only have one review, you know how sad that is? Oh well, I'll wait for the people who have reviewed to review, hope you do soon! Oh, you don't need and account to review this story!

* * *

Come one Come all

* * *

3

When Banette wanted us to come help her, I thought it would be killing something. But no, I sit around all day and light fire around the huge house that everyone lives in now.

I swear I would go mad if it weren't for the Egg. I spend most of my time sharpening my claws, and caring for the freakin' thing. I have to say, I'm growing attached to it.

"Who's the lazy one now?"

"Shut up, go away. It's your fault we're here." I snapped at him.

"Hey, I surrender." He sat at the side of the couch I was on. "Any name's for the kid when it comes? You hear me?" He looked up at me.

"Yeah, I'm just lazy. I'm thinking about naming it Cherry. I know, I know, a weird name, but the Egg has Cherry Blossom patterns on it. It just seems to fit." I smiled, faintly, but it was still there.

O-O-O-O

"Adie, be careful." Charizard called after her daughter.

"I know!" She sang out, and ran.

"Such a lively child." Eevee commented.

"Far better than my Nidorino and Nidoran." Nidoqueen added.

"She's good, but only listens to a few people though." Charizard sighed. She aurally missed fighting and running around, but it was time to settle down. She didn't quite know her age, but it was just time. "We have new people here, so please, please be nice. I can't afford to piss these guys off. They are strong, Houndoom could be stronger than me even."

"Dang!" They all chorused.

"How strong is she, she must be more of a monster than you." Nidoking was leaned up against the doorway.

"You betcha, I know how strong Charizard is. She makes me…" He swore under his breath.

The girls looked at Charizard, they felt a weird aura seeping out of her.

Her eyes were mere slits, and her tail was whipping side to side like an irritated cat. Her fire was flared, and she was hissing.

"Umm, I'm gonna leave." Typhlosion ran away, he was scared out of his pants.

"Now, back to what we were saying." She smiled harmlessly, and her eyes were back to normal.

O-O-O-O

"What are we gonna do now? I wanna fight, I wanna feel blood slip through my claws again. I'm bored, and want to kill something. You volunteering to be my kill?" My tail whipped back and forth. My right leg and arm were off the couch, my tail next to them.

"Nah, rather not. I like to keep my body in one piece thank you."

"Darn."

"What now?"

"You wanna spare? They have grounds that mimic different terrains."

"Sure, why not?"

She helped him up, and she carried the Egg in the crook of her arm. They left the room, and headed down to the main floor.

"One battle terrain for two please." He smiled at the attendant there. She was a Chansy.

"Sure thing." She smiled weakly and gave them a key. "First door to the right."

"Thanks." He winked, and she yanked him in a different direction.

"Your lucky I don't burn you ears." She whispered darkly.

"Hey, we didn't have to pay for the room now did we?"

"Shut up and walk you…" She muttered something.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you." He sang to her.

"Bastard." She slapped him with the broadside of tail.

"Watch the language when your in front of a kid." He chuckled, and patted her on the back.

"Whatever, let's just fight." They turned into the room, and both went to their respective sides.

A referee came to judge them, he was a normal human.

"One on one, who ever gives up or faints first loses. Begin."

A crowd had begun to gather, they wanted to watch some of the strongest Halfs ever to come to their home. They knew it was going to be a massive fight, on scales you couldn't imagine.

* * *

Thanks to those that have reviewed, but yet again I ask you to please review. I know it is not a terrible story, so do me a favor! I want to thank the anonymous people who have reviewed. I'm glad you have liked it! I wish I could contact you to tell you personally, but alas.

O_x


	4. All's fair in Love and War

All's fair in Love and War

4

They each took a breath, watching each others stances. The fight would be quiet and hard, one of them would be fainted in a few moments. Houndoom watched his feet, Arcanine glanced at her face; she always gave her moves away with a certain expression.

He didn't want to fight dirty, so he came right out.

His tail glowed a silver color. "Iron Tail." He rushed her, dodging side to side. He avoided her Flame Thrower that she hurled at him.

She crossed her arms, and they met his tail as he whipped around. She struggled, and snarled, but was able to push him back.

He recovered, and whipped his right leg, catching the side of her head. She turned her head as he hit her, and caught his leg with her horn.

He hopped back, and she wiped her cheek.

"Faint Attack." She dissolved into the dust that was slowly rising with each of their movements.

He looked around, wary. Any movement might be her. The rustle behind a rock, the puff of dirt kicked up, the sound of her breathing; he heard it all, and saw it all.

She rose up behind him, and whispered, "Payback." Her fist glowed black, her eyes crazed with the fight, and hit him square in the back. He hadn't heard her, all that before was to get him jumpy.

"Crap." He muttered, and dodged away. He had taken the hit, and it pained him.

"Smoke Screen." He muttered, and hoped that it would keep her at bay for the moment so he could recover from the hit. The smoke and dust created an impenetrable haze around him. He wheezed, and gagged, 'crap, she got me good.' He grimaced, and used Sleep on himself. He would regain energy if only to be asleep for a moment, and he could use the move 'Sleep Talk.' His mind slipped out of his grasp as Sleep took effect. His body slumped, and his head rested on his chest. His tail limp.

"Shadow Ball." The ball of darkness ripped through the cloud, and hit him square in the chest. "Dang it! He's asleep." She hopped back, and ran behind a rock.

She knew better than to wake him when he fell asleep. She had down it once, and almost had her arm ripped off. When he's half asleep, he doesn't hold back. During the day, he holds most of his strength in, he refuses to hurt when unnecessary.

His body began to shake, and his ability Blaze came into effect. Now, even his fire moves would harm her like it would a normal Pokemon..

His fire pooled around him, and jumped with his heartbeat. She felt the need to run and hide, or run and never come back.

'Over Heat' Was super-heating the air, and made the rocks turn gold then white.

"Crap." She called out, "Dig!" And disappeared beneath the surface of the Earth. She knew it wouldn't protect her fully, but would save her life from fainting.

His body busted into flames, and he roared. He was awake, but couldn't stop himself from using the move.

"Dig!" She screamed over the crackle and hiss of the flames.

Bursting out of the earth below him, she connected with his jaw, and slugged with all her might.

Her hand was burned, but he was flat on the ground. She was in pain, but he was KO-ed.

"Medic." She giggled, then fainted herself.

Everyone clapped, they had fought honorably. Nurses came out and carried them to the hospital room. The Egg went with their stuff to the hospital room.

* * *

She woke up from her faint-induced sleep and her head was filled with fuzzies, the kind that don't go away for awhile. "Dang, get me outta here. I'm fine, just let me get out of the chemical smell!" She shook her head, and grabbed her bag. The smell was clogging everything in her mind, with no help from the fuzzies either.

She saw Arcanine was already up and had his stuff put together.

"Laters." He waved to the nurse, and they both jumped out of the window.

Both of them had grown up in that smell, it brought back bad memories. Memories of cages and needles, the endless needles. Memories of pain and suffering, memories that were better left alone.

She shivered at the thought of it. They made it to their plat in the mansion , and she instantly ran to her room. The Egg was put safely on the dresser, and she flopped onto her bed. Curling up into a ball, her mind started to unravel. She whimpered into her pillow, her tears flowed easily.

'Why, why am I weak? I shouldn't be crying because of a smell. I got rid of the weakness!' Her mind was a whirlwind of confusion, pain, and overall sadness. 'Why!' Her mind screamed at the world.

A bright light pierced her sadness; the Egg was hatching.

She sat up, and clutched a pillow to her body. Getting up, she moved closer. It peeped at her, and shook even harder; it wanted to met the one who had cared for it for only a short amount of time.

"Well dang, there goes my plan of throwing you out." She smiled and sat on the bed with it.

The light grew until it filled the room, and the Egg cracked open.

A little girl sat in her lap now, a gorgeous little girl. She was perfect in every sense. A rounded face, with huge pink eyes blinking at the sudden light. Light pink hair that was tied into a small side-pony. The side-pony was tied back with two little green leaves with a small, round, pink, almost berry like, bead. Her outfit was a basic jumpsuit. It was sleeveless, and puffy around her legs. It was tied around the knees too. The entire outfit was light pink.

"Hi!" She giggled, and wrapped her frail arms around the woman she now saw as her mother figure.

"Hey there." Her world was spinning, now what?

* * *

Sup there people? I know your out there reading, and not reviewing. It's making me pissed. (Grins with a sharp knife in hand) I might be putting this on Hiatus for the moment, I will not update until I get some feedback from you all out there. At lest 5 people, that is all I'm asking. Also, do not think that some one else will do it for you. Sorry to those who love it and want more, but I'm sick of getting only a small amount of reviews from a story I grovel over. I'm done ranting, hope you review, and no flames. I know I may deserve them, but you don't have to roast me about it. Though a Flamer did slap me around a bit, but I needed it.

O_x

Over and out

Oh, I fixed up most of it, and I hope it is better.


	5. Pretty Little Flower

Allright, I got enough reviews to continue! Thanks to those that did, and those that didn't can just go and die for all I care. Not really, but you get the point right?

* * *

Pretty Little Flower

5

"Houndoom, you okay?" Arcanine knocked on the door.

"Yeah, you should come in…." Her voice soft.

The door cracked open, and light behind him flooded in, he saw her sitting on her bed. The lamp next to her was glowing faintly, and something was in her lap. He took a step closer, and saw the color pink.

"The Egg hatched, it's a Cherubi Half." She smiled at the sleeping girl in her arms. "Now what?" She looked up at him, her eyes pleading.

"Well, we've got to raise it. We as in you and I, she needs parent figures. We didn't have them and that caused a lot of pain for us." He held his chin. "Now, what are you going to name her? She needs a name."

"I was thinking of Blossom, because she's a pretty little flower." She glanced around the room, looking for a small blanket.

"Here, she should be covered when she's sleeping, we don't want her to catch a cold." She tossed her an old blanket from a drawer.

"Arcanine?"

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind. You should go to see if there's any work." She sat back and sighed.

"Sure, but if you wanted to be alone all you had to do was say so." He gave her his lopsided grin, and closed the door.

'That idiot! My smart idiot.' She thought. 'I like him, a lot more than he thinks… he views me as a sister, not a lover…. It hurts… why does it hurt? Why am I so weak? I want to hold him, for him to be mine, for him to hold me…. I want us to raise this kid like a family the way he thinks, but it would cause me to hurt. I love that flirt, he could get any girl he wanted. He could get one more suited for him, not a battle hungry assassin…'

She hunched over, and let the tears slip. Blossom stirred.

"Mommy, what's the matter?" Her small hands cupped Houndoom's face.

"Nothing, I'm just sad." She smiled sadly.

"Why? Something bad happen?" Blossom snuggled into her chest.

"Yeah," she thought for a minute, 'this kid thinks I'm it's mother… oh well…' "Mommy likes someone, but he doesn't like me back." She hugged the child to her body.

"I make it better!" She giggled and clapped. She held her Mothers face, and touched foreheads. "I'll give you my happy thoughts! Your bad ones with go far away now!" She kissed Houndoom's cheek, and got off the bed. "Can I have some food?" Her stomach gurgled.

"Sure." Houndoom smiled, a nice smile this time, and led her to the kitchen.

O-O-O-O

"Is Typhlosion in today?" Arcanine asked the receptionist.

"Do you have an appointment with him?" Her voice cold.

"Nah, just a friend wanting to say hi." He smiled an winked.

"Doesn't affect me anymore, get out of here." She pointed to the exit.

"Damn, it's been awhile since someone turned me down…" He slinked out of there. 'Now to go find an air duct….' He smirked, his bangs covering his eyes. He was a bad-boy to the core, and he would rely on the skills he had picked up to get what he wanted.

O-O-O-O

"All right! You and I gotta go get some work. We need money for food!" Blossom clapped her hands, and jumped onto Houndoom's back.

"Hungry!"

"Kay, now let's go." She closed the door, locking it behind them.

"Food!" Houndoom walked silently through the hallways, hoping to stay out of everyone's sight.

"Hey, you got any jobs that need to be done? Preferably killing, torturing, or kidnapping someone." She leaned up against the counter.

"Ahhh, what's your name?"

"Houndoom, I believe Banette or Charizard set up a file for me." She picked her teeth.

"Ahh, here it is. It has a list of jobs to do." The girl was wide-eyes, the jobs had scared her.

"Great, these are my kind of jobs. Let's go, Blossom." She smiled at the child, and they both left for work.

O-O-O-O

Arcanine used all of his cunning to sneak into Typhlosion's office. Typhlosion hated being stuck in the office, but he a job to do.

"Yo." Arcanine climbed into the window.

"I was expecting you to come that way." He was organizing papers on Halfs in the vicinity.

"If you knew that, then you know what I'm going to ask." Arcanine sat in a chair in the corner.

Yep, I sure do."

"Aren't you a little young to be working in an office like this?" Arcanine twirled in the chair.

"Yeah, I am, but I have to do it. Charizard takes care of the media, while I take care of the Halfs. Now, for your question….." He let it hang in the air before launching into the question no one had asked, but everyone knew.

O-O-O-O

"You gotta be quiet, kay? If you're quiet you can stay with me when I go in." Houndoom put her finger to Cherubi's mouth, the child nodded her agreement.

"All right, let's go." Houndoom put Cherubi on her back, and they crept into the warehouse.

This place was a favorite haunt for the ex-scientists who still liked to play God.

She walked in the shadows, remaining hidden wherever she went. She crept along the dimly lit spaces that seemed to be provided for her to crawl through.

Cherubi started to yank o her shoulder, trying to show her something, but it was too late.

A sharp pain on the back of her head told her that it was all over. Her eyes rolled back, and she fell to the ground. Cherubi was calling for her desperately, but he couldn't find it in her to answer her pleas.

The need to sleep grew, and the velvety folds of sleep encased her being against her will.

* * *

Yep, the Plot now truly beings! Hahaha, so please review. I would like to hear your thoughts on it all!

O_x


	6. Chains and Darkness Await

Chains and Darkness Await

6

She woke with her head swimming in pain and delusions. Her vision was unfocused; a few blinks changed all that. The world was on its side, and she couldn't move at all. She glanced around the room she was confined in.

It was a plain stonework floor, and undecorated concrete walls. She was chained to the wall by both feet, and a ring around her neck also. Her wrists were bound together with some kind of rope that she couldn't snap no matter how hard she tried.

'Look at this, the notorious killer is stopped by rope.' She shook her head in anger and shame.

She saw a small figure in the far corner, it didn't move.

"Blossom, Blossom is that you?" She called; her throat was on fire. It didn't move, no an inch. "Move damnit!" The scent was hers, the size was hers, but she didn't respond.

Letting out a pained howl, she returned to the depths of despaired sleep.

O-O-O-O

Voice woke her up; they were unusually loud.

"This one's still alive, barely though. We need food and medical supplies for it. The other is still fighting the drugs we gave her."

In her delusional state she couldn't focus her eyes, the people were blobs of white, the floor was a maze of grey.

"Knock her out fully, we need her out for the tests." A man, she couldn't tell where he was, commanded the others. His voice scratchy, almost inhuman.

A sharp prick and darkness once again swallowed her up. She hated it, always sleeping.

'I don't want to die sleeping,' was the last thought before surrendering to the lull of sleep.

They hauled her onto the gurney, locking the ends of the chains to the rails of steel. They charted her through the white halls that had blisteringly white lights lighting it up ever two feet.

A room with a glass window was the destination, the rolled her onto the cold steel table, and began to strip her of her clothes. Piece by piece they put into a bag for examination; where they really apart of the body? What were they if they weren't? These were the questions that they asked.

Her naked body was put under the scope, her horns and tail a focus of the views. The horns were made out of the same material as the fingernails, and the tip of the tail was the same.

They were utterly fascinated with this creature, not even thinking of it as human.

A white smock was put on her, and she was put into a metal dog crate about the size of a medium plastic one. This one was reinforced titanium, no chance of her escaping. Her chains were attacked to rings on the outside so they could control her when they wonted to bring her out for more tests.

O-O-O-OBlossom didn't fight the people, she didn't know about hate or fear yet, and she was as pure as the snow falling form the sky.

They carried her to the room that Houndoom was in, and put her in a small cage next to her. They turned off the lights; their work was done for the day.

Tomorrow was going to be even better, for them.

O-O-O-O

"Damnit!" He screeched, he had followed Houndoom's scent to this warehouse, he saw a splatter of her blood; still fresh. It was only a small bit, so it was a stunning hit. He looked at the trajectory, it was splatter, not a drop, and she had been turning to face her opponent, but had been too late to protect her head.

He smelt Blossom's fear in the air; it too was still fresh, only a day old by his reckoning.

There was no way he could tell the police about this, she was a killer and so was he, they would put him in jail the moment they saw him; only one place left to turn to.

He trudged out into the falling snow, winter was upon them sooner than everyone had expected. The sky resembled his thoughts; dark and grey.

He stalked off into the growing shadows, knowing exactly where he was heading; the future with the one he loved.

He cursed himself for never telling her that he liked her the best, he had flirted only to anger her because her anger was something he loved. He loved when she yelled at him, it had always been in his life. Ever since they had been little she had yelled like a monster, the 'Brainwashed Bitches' could never quiet her down, only he could, and he mostly refused to help them.

He loved her above all else, he never told her the meals he skipped to feed her and keep up the bills when money was a problem. He never took more than he needed, he knew they both needed about four-thousand calories to keep their energy up for their job, he was lazy because he conserved the energy he couldn't spare unless it was needed.

He loved her, and now she was disappeared like smoke in the wind. All that was left was the blood and the smell of fear tinged air.

He would go to the one person he knew who could help him in his quest to get her back, the one person he knew he could trust… he never really did like that person though… off to meet Darkrai.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, review and tell me your thoughts! A new Halfling in joining the troop, and an appearance of some old faces in the next chapter! Loves those who review, those who don't are fags… we know your out there, the enemies of all writers! Review and the Gods of Fanfiction will thank you with many gifts of luck

O_x


	7. Dancing with the Devil, for Real

Dancing with the Devil, for Real

7

He knew Darkrai's favorite haunt, it liked to be near water and in a dark room; the seashore warehouses were one of its most favored. He heard rumors these days the Darkrai was keeping a companion with it, only on though.

No one really knows who Darkrai is, if it's a boy or girl, if it's a Natural or Half; they only know that its strength is that of a Legendary Pokemon, only even stronger. He shivered at the mere thought of it, Houndoom was a beast as is, Darkrai was supposed to be stronger than her?

He dug in his pockets, he was walking down the beach boardwalk, and he hoped that his luck would be about him as he searched for this shadow of a Mix.

He saw a younger Half swimming, a Magikarp. It's mother not to far away, the Gyrados was on the look out for any potential predators as they do when they are a Full Pokemon.

He saw a Milotic in the distance it was speeding towards him.

"AHHH!" It screamed her face one of horror. "OUT OF THE WAY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She burst out of the water in a cloud of mist.

He managed to duck just in time; he snagged her out of the air. He spun because of her momentum. He landed heavily on his back; the girl was curled into his chest. He gripped her tightly to make sure she didn't fly out of his arms when they made contact with the sand.

"Damn, been awhile since something like that has happened to me." He let her go and sat up.

"Did I hurt you?" She turned on him instantly. Her body lit up as she whispered, "Healing Wish" His bruise from protecting her vanished.

"Thanks." He rubbed his arms. "Ahh, odd question, but since you're a Pokemon Type that'll usually help someone, have you seen anything related to Darkrai in anyway?" He asked her flat out, he though she might know something it was a gut feeling.

"Yeah. Why? My sister told me to be cautious of people who asked of Naturals and Halfs, but you're a Half yourself…. So never mind!" She smiled brightly.

"Could you take me to Darkrai, I need help to get a friend back and Darkrai is the only one who can pull it off." He was now pleading; if Houndoom saw him, he was sure she would have killed him flat out.

"Ah~" her face scrunched up in thought. "Is she important to you?" She sat down next to him.

"Yeah, we've been together since the beginning." He got a glazed look in his eyes as her remembered all the times they had shared.

"WOW! I've had my family since I hatched, bit they had been together for far longer than that! You passed my test; I'll take you to Darkrai. Darkrai doesn't like it when I bring people who don't deserve help." She got up and twirled, her blue and red skirt fanned out around her. She pulled a folding fan out of nowhere, like it had been hiding in her skin. Her red hair flung out around her, catching the sunlight and refracting it in a million pieces. She looked stunning, 'No, don't be caught in it.' he shook his head.

He stood up, his tail covered with sand. A single swipe and it was clean again. He ran his hand through the tangle of hair on his head. His piercing blue eyes bore into her, sending his message of urgency.

"Let's go!" She grabbed his arm, her hand gripping her lightly. She smiled at him and bunched her legs up under her body. "Off we go!" She leapt into the air with him in tow. He nearly yelped with the force she used to push off. His eyes went wide; she was strong.

She flew through the air with him; he saw the landscape rush under them. "Your first time flying? Sister always took me up with her when Adie wasn't around." She smiled peacefully, like remembering happy days.

"Yeah, my friend and I prefer to stay on the ground; this is nice though…" He closed his eyes, his stomach churning at the speed they were going at.

"Here we are!" She called out a moment later. He opened his eyes to the sight of the ground rushing up at him.

"Ah hell!" He nearly screamed as the touched down. He stumbled out of her grasp and tumbled for a bit on the sand. He shook himself off as he stood up; only a few minor injuries marked his body from the landing.

He took him his surroundings. They were in front of some random pier; an old warehouse about ready to crumble was behind it. The sand looked old and worn; he didn't know how or why he knew that, he just did. It was littered with cans, bottle, and other sorts of trash, it just seemed a little sad.

"Milotic?"

"Hmm?" She spun to face him; her face was lit up with a lovely light.

"Never mind." He rubbed his head, "Let's go."

"Sure!" She jumped and started to race towards the warehouse.

'How did I know?' He shook his head and followed her, but only at a slower pace.

"Darkrai! I brought someone." She knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice was only a whisper; the power behind it almost floored him.

"What's the matter with you?" She faced him; her red eyes were lit up with this power around them. "This isn't real power, only an illusion." She smirked. "I know real power." Her own started to flow out of her, he watched it as it was almost visible to the naked eye; it was like a mist. "You have it too, you just can't see it." She patted his head as the she leapt through the door. The darkness seemed to swallow her whole.

He gulped, and then decided to follow her example.

'Houndoom, you're going to owe me big-time after this.' He mentally shook his fist at her.

O-O-O-O

"So, you only want funding?"

"Yes, that would be helpful, anything can be used to the fullest" She folded her hands in her kimono. "We will take any amount." Her face was a mask of plaster, no emotion breaking the finely tuned lines of her moth and eyes.

"Hmm, you seem pretty confident." He crossed his hands.

"Of course I do, everyone thinks that. This is the best part of my life, I'm pretty sure I could overcome anything now; I've gone through hell and survived, how many people can say that?" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Now, for the donations." She went right back to business.

Sweat trickled down all of their brows, they had never dealt with someone of her stature; she was like a Tyranitar. They all moved in their seats, uncomfortable in being such close proximity to this beast.

"We'll give you any amount you need, just call us up."

"How sweet of you, my business is done." She bowed when she stood up. "Thanks for your help." She smiled sweetly as she walked out.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, the monster had left.

"Dustox?"

"Yes?" She turned to face the young Wurmple she had taken under her wings, literally.

The red jumpsuit she was in was darling, her red hair tied into spikes. Her chunky shoes didn't match the speed she was able to obtain. The yellow earrings caught the light as she smiled.

"Good job! Shouldn't we call Charizard?" Her face so innocent, just like the was Silcoon used too.

"Sounds like a plan, can you get me my phone? It's in the bag in the car; I'm not ready to leave yet." She asked kindly.

"Sure thing!" Wurmple left at mach speeds, her feet just a blur under her. She was back in a second with the phone. "Here we are!" Her face lit up as she looked up at Dustox.

"Thanks." She patted Wurmple's head. She quickly dialed the number in.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Nice to hear from you, how's your work?" Charizard asked.

"Not bad, I got another willing participant for funds."

"Great! Hey, if you see Lugia or Absol, tell them that I miss them." The phone beeped in her ear, Charizard had hung up.

"We've got more work to do. We've got to find some old friends, Charizard misses them."

"You mean Lugia and Absol? I saw them in the lobby; I wasn't able to tell you because you had to speak with her."

"It's okay, can you bring me to them?"

"Ok!"

'Today is just full of surprises isn't it?' Dustox shook her head.

* * *

Seemed like a good place to stop, sorry about the lack of reviews, life ad other stories got in the way!

O-x


	8. Face to Face

Face to Face

8

His knees started to wobble, the 'illusion' of power got stronger as he stepped into the impending darkness. His ears lay flat against his skull, his tail moved of its own will to sit between his legs. His hair seemed to stand on end. 'This is only an illusion,' he repeated in his head, hoping to clam himself down. The waves of power seemed to secede as his thoughts grew louder. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Milotic hopped onto a crate, her dress flared around her. She plopped down; a soft hiss of air escaped her lips. "Darkrai, don't scare him." She giggled, her fan hiding half of her face.

A shadow separated from the mass of writhing forms in the corner. _"Hello there."_ It seemed to hiss, the tendrils formed arms and legs. A mass of blacked faded to gray and then into a pure white. It waved in a silent wind that whipped around the form. The hands and feet were now defined a bit more, the classic Darkrai outfit appeared from the mist as well. A red eye glared at him through the shadows that still twined around it. It stepped completely out of the mass, a body clearly defined.

Shadows were the clothes that winded around it, its hair covering a part of its face; a stolid look defined it as well. The one blood red eye piercing him. Its mouth curved in a sinful smirk. _"Who's this?"_

"I-I am A-Arcanine." His voice stumbled and twisted unfamiliarly in his mouth, he choked out his words in a jumbled mess. He let out another breath. "I need your help to save a dear friend of mine; she's in deep shit right now." He ran his hand through his mane of fur, hoping to calm himself.

O-O-O-O

"Lugia!" Dustox waved her arms frantically, looking completely out of character. "Absol!" She called to the tall man.

"Yeah?" He spun on a dime; he looked so different.

His hair a bit more mussed, the purple streaks still ran through the snow-white background. His blade still wickedly curved. His clothes were more a bit mature. He wore black slacks with a black dress shirt; a pin of a paw print was pinned over his heart. A silver tie draped down from his neck. He wore that same coat; it was now a pristine white, as it had been cleaned fairly well. He wore plain black dress shoes. She could just barely see the outline of his tail, as he looked her in the eye.

His eyes pierced her soul like they used to, they hadn't changed one bit. They were still the bright crimson of fresh blood, glistening in the lights overhead. His aura was a bit warmer, not so cruel and unforgiving; maybe Lugia was to thank for that.

She turned her attention to her, taking the new person soak in.

Lugia had changed drastically. Her clothes were nothing like the boot and swimsuit routine she had been in before. A pair of white skinny jeans hugged her like a second skin, showing off her taught leg muscles. Her tail stuck out the back, the blue spikes lazily dropping to the floor. A T-shirt the color of the ocean adorned her, it also hugged her like a second skin; showing off the curves that she had grown in. Her back spikes poked through rips in the back of it.

Her grey hair was still short; it was now layered and looked charming on her. Her two blue horns held back some of hair as well. A bang went down the center of her forehead, adding a more adult look to her as well.

Her arms were still the wings they had been, her forearms covered in a small white jacket. Over her shoulder was a knapsack with a peculiar bulge in it.

"Dustox?" Her voice was musical, her eyes filled with a completely new light; she had grown a kind personality. Her grey eyes smiled at her. "It's been awhile." She took Absol's hand in her own.

"Yeah, how's Charizard? Still the boss?" His voice an even tone, just like it had always been.

"She's just fine, how're you guys? I haven't seen you since you left." Her voice held a little sadness to it.

"Well, Lugia and I got together." He winked at her.

Dustox chocked on air, "Aren't both of you under the age of four?" She gasped for breath.

"Yeah, but do I look like I'm four too you?" He had a point; he looked like a fit twenty-five year old. Lugia looked like a healthy twenty as well; she had grown quite a bit since she left. "We just decided together, it was just the right thing to do. She's always known me, and my life started when I met her, what more could I want?" His voice held softness to it; he directed it only to Lugia.

"So, is the Egg yours?" She brushed her hair out of her face, and put a hand on Wurmple's head.

"As a matter of fact," "Yes." Lugia finished for him. "I hope it hatches soon." She smiled a face-splitting grin.

"Me too, Babe." He smiled and clutched her hand. "Oh, tell Charizard I say hi, and that I want to join again; that is if she'll take me." With that, they seemed to disappear before her. She wanted to talk some more, know a bit more; tell them how much she had missed them.

"Dustox, are you Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed, and turned back to where she had come from, her phone in her hand.

O-O-O-O

"Zangoose!" Dragonair screeched.

"Huh?" He jumped up from where he had been sleeping, his hair in his face.

"We're late!" She pulled her own hair, her jumpsuit half on.

"Come on now, don't worry." He pulled on his jacket, his chest bare. He ran his claws through the tangled mess of red and white that was his hair.

"He's gonna be mad!"

"When has Togetic ever been mad?" He through his arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry, we'll get there." She blushed and pushed him away.

She finished dressing, her wings stretched out behind her. "It's been awhile since I did this." She focused her mind on moving her body from place to place, carrying Zangoose with her. In a flash and a quiet pop, they were now on top of a mountain in the distance.

"Ahh, you made it!" Togetic was sitting on a lone granite rack, his dark eyes smiling along with his wide mouth. "How was the trip?' He swung his feet beneath him.

Dragonair could only gape as tears filled her eyes. He looked a bit ragged, but he was still the same as he had been. She rushed him. "I missed you!" She screeched like the girl she was. "Y-you!" She held him in a crushing bear hug, refusing to let go. "I mifsefed who sooo mush!" (I missed you so much) She gasped through her tears; she had always been close to Togetic.

"Hey man, long time no see." Zangoose just gave a characteristic smirk of his. "Mind if I make you a dinner?" He started towards the forest for ingredients.

This was just like the old days, if only everyone could be there like it used to be.

O-O-O-O

"Typhlosion?" Charizard called quietly, his office light was dimmed. "You sleepin'?" She stepped into the room. She saw him passed out at his desk, paper work in piles around him. "You hate this, don't you?" She brushed the hair out of his face he looked so peaceful. He was the strongest person she knew; he was her love as well. "It'll end soon, we'll disappear once the Country is made; we'll live normally again." She made this whispered promise to him, wishing he would hear it in his dreams. She draped a blanket over him.

She sighed, life here was beginning to have more downs than ups, and she just wanted to live with her family in peace, not run a whole country in the works. She ran her hand through the mess on top of her head. "Its days like this that I miss them all so much." She sighed heavily, her breaths coming in hot puffs of steam due to her frustration and anger. "I need to train." She mumbled and padded down the hall to her room.

She pulled off her work clothes; the stiff monkey suit was shed and thrown into a corner. A looser, more natural, outfit replaced it. A pair of brown capris that tied around her shins and waist, and a yellow tank top that fit her like a second skin. Her wings flared in the back, they ached to fly once more. Her tail coiled around her body, she inspected her flame.

She stalked down the hall, down a few flights of stairs, and into the basement. She cracked her neck as she approached the punching bag.

She snapped her fist foreword; she liked the thud it made into the hard material. She whipped a high left kick in return. She gripped it with her tail and used her wings to bash it. She was furious, for no apparent reason, she just wanted to spill some blood and break a few bones. Her anger boiled over, all the other people who had been in the room slowly started to trickle out; the heat was unbearable to them. Her flames slowly rose form her skin, her tail flaring in her anger. Her horns stood at their full height, her hair rising on end from the power that coursed through her system. Her teeth elongated her skin took on a more dragon appearance and durability.

She punched the bag until dents formed, stuffing slowly falling to the ground with each hit; her tail blazed brightly. She gripped the bag once more; her head clashed into it and knocked it from the anchor that held it into the ceiling. Sh stood back and panted, she marveled at her work.

"I've still got it!" She wiped her forehead. "Next station." She turned to the weights, no one was left in the workout room turned sauna; she didn't mind one bit.

O-O-O-O

"Absol?" Lugia's voice broke the silence between them.

"Yeah?" His voice casual, not betraying his emotions like usual.

"What're we gonna do now? We did what had to be done before, now what? That's all." She stroked her Egg lovingly.

"I'm not sure, maybe go back to Charizard and they maybe go off on our own; I'm just not sure." He shook his head and sat down next to her, his arm winding around her torso. He nuzzled into her hair he loved her smell. "Just let me sleep right now." He wrapped his body around hers, she just molded to him, smiling kindly.

"Sure, sweet dreams." She patted his head, mindful of his horn.

"Night." He breathed out, her scent filling the air around him, it was intoxicating, and it was the best thing in the world for him when he was stressed like this. He closed his eyes and was taken away by it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review, I love the reviews, they let me see how good or bad I'm doin! Also, special thanks to those who have read the first series and moved on to this one, thanks for your devotion! Hugs to you, and…. A plushy of your fav character!

O_X

Over and out!


	9. Price to be Paid

I've been gone for a long time… Sorry for the delay. To make up for it I have put together a nice chapter for you all! XD Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Price to be Paid

9

"_Before I can help you, you must hurt yourself._" The shadow before him reached out a tendril. It brushed his cheek gingerly. _"If you love her then you should be able to give me apart of yourself. I don't give services free."_

Arcanine gulped, he steeled himself for the sacrifice about to be made for his love. He stood firm, all of his doubt melted away in a moment. He no longer feared the being before him, he only wanted to hold Houndoom once more, hear her yell once more.

He stood firm, ready for the price to be called. He would give anything, an arm and a leg, a part of his soul even, if only to bring her back by his side. His eyes met the red jewels that lay hidden in the mist.

"_Good, good, you have readied yourself."_ The shadow drifted closer, arms touched his shoulders briefly before brushing his cheek. He didn't flinch. _"I have read your fears; I ask not for a body part, I am a being with no real form so I won't ask for a limb. I live off of dreams and thoughts, both of them making my own essence."_ The shadow drifted to Milotic, the Half watched her partner lovingly._ "I ask for memories, the most precious memories you have."_

He backed up, his legs almost gave out from shock; his memories made him who he was, the memories of her had made up his entire past!

"I-I said that I would pay anything." The fear dripped from his voice and evaporated into nothing, he no longer feared losing her. "And I meant it, take them, take them all if only for her!" His eyes flared in an angry passion. "But, one request, leave this and another memory intact so I know what I am doing." He met that blood red gaze, his own icy and unforgiving.

"_A noble request, I shall grant it even if you aren't in the position to ask for favors."_ Darkrai advanced on him, the black tendrils wrapped around him, restraining any movement.

"Darkrai won't hurt while the memories are removed, a black hole will appear in place of Houndoom. I too have paid with memories for the task I wanted complete." Milotic looked saddened.

He gave thought for a moment about whom she had forgotten. This was a steep price, but he knew it would be worth it in the end.

He let himself go limp, no longer fighting the intruding shadows. They seeped into him, their fingers brushing against his well of memories. They trolled through them; each one paid attention too, if even a hint of Houndoom existed a black hole was burned into the place where she once stood.

He felt her slipping out of his grasp; he no longer knew who she was… She was only a face and a name.

His memories pulled him into the white ward that was the hospital he grew up in. A girl who was so familiar and yet so distant stood before him.

"I'm Houndoom." She held out a hand for him to take.

It blanked out after that, the memory full of burning holes.

He floated among the pictures that made up his past, all of them empty of a certain person he couldn't remember.

His core was shaken, the thought of her sent a shiver down his spin and made his mind race and try to find any reference to her. Only that one memory popped up. His search became frantic.

He found another source, a memory asking to keep the other one intact. That was all that remained of the girl he didn't know, but thought he knew.

"_Wake up."_ A voice squirmed into his unconscious state. _"We have work to do, training to attend to."_

He lazily opened his eyes, the sun beating down on him. The desert heat suffocating him before he could even take a breath.

"Do you remember your deal?"

"Hmm? Oh…" He had to think back, it felt like years had passed since he had last been awake. It hit him, he had given something precious for this, and he had to go through with it all.

Darkrai stood before him, the shade from the dunes that surrounded them giving it a place to keep from the blazing sun. Milotic stood over him; his eyes were finally able to focus on the world around him. A ringing filled the air, he curled into a ball and held his head, and his mind was splitting in two. He wanted to cry out, the pain from losing a thing his close to his heart was breaking his mind.

"Shh." Milotic knelt down next to him; her cooling hands brushed his face gently. She wrapped those gentle hands around his head and held it to her chest. "Shh…. I'll tell you a story before we move on."

He calmed down; the pain subsided for a moment.

"All of my memories have holes too, I paid the same price, but for different reasons. You wanted to save her and I wanted to save myself. I'm selfish and worthless, you, you're brave.

"Things were happening quickly, a fight was about to break out between the members of my family. I wanted them to forget why they fought, to forget their hate and unease around others not like them. They didn't trust anyone but their own kind, but even then, it was hard. I don't know who they are anymore, I don't remember them, and I only hold the memory of me asking to take it all away from them, to keep me safe from losing them!

"I lost them anyway, I don't know their faces or names, and I don't know them anymore… They might not know me either." Her voice broke. "My own selfishness was great enough to bring Darkrai to me; it granted my wish at the price of the memories of the people I gave trust to." She sighed. "It sounds crazy, but I'm glad that I'm not with them anymore. I feel, I have no words for what happened to me once I awoke to Darkrai, Darkrai is now my life, I take care of it and it returns the favor." Her voice gave it all away, she truly was a selfish creature.

He sighed, her embrace calming his nerves.

He would sit here forever, but the weight of his price would never lift if he didn't move and start looking for the one he no longer knew, but remembered.

O-O-O-O

Togetic stood in the forest, tree swaying too and fro in the enraged wind. That same wind blew past him, not daring brush the God of the forest. The small Pokemon sheltered themselves in the small area about him that was safe from the wind.

"I guess I must return home once more." He smiled to the angry sky, the clouds broke and reveled the sun shining high above, the wind calmed in an instant. "That should hold, now go home." He waved off the young ones who had grown attached to him.

He leapt up into the tree, the world a patchwork beneath him as he launched into the sky. His small wings fluttered, trying to keep him aloft in the afternoon blaze. He was heading in the one direction he would never forget, the way home.

O-O-O-O

"Dragonair?" He looked over his shoulder she faced home.

"You hear it?" She asked quietly, the soft breeze lifting her hair gently.

"Yeah." He stood behind her, his arms wrapping around her middle and holding her tight.

"We better go, the calling has begun."

"War is it?"

"Just maybe, she would never call us unless it was important." She sighed and leaned into him, her wings pressed against her back.

She focused on home, the area, the people who made it home, the ones they loved were calling.

O-O-O-O

Dustox whipped around, a ringing filled her ears. She looked to Wurmple, the young child was playing in the trees behind their private estate.

"Wurmple?"

"Mhmhm?" The child glanced lovingly back at the woman who had raised her.

"Have you met the rest of our family?'

"No…. why?"

"I think it's time." Dustox stood up and brushed her kimono off, her golden hair caught the sunlight and sent it refracting around them both.

"Okay." Wurmple smiled and stood to grasp the hand she knew well.

O-O-O-O

"Absol."

It was not a question, but a command. He turned to face her. "You hear it as well?"

"A voice, whispering that it's time to go." She slung her bag gingerly over her shoulder.

"It's time to reunite huh?" He cracked his neck and wrapped an arm around her.

"Let's go, we have to get there quickly."

O-O-O-O

'Pain, fear, hurts, darkness…. Help.' An unending clamor rang in her ears, a strange ringing also broke the tension that flowed through her with her pain.

The ringing stirred something in her, was it resolve? She fought back the madness that had threatened to consume her, the blood in her mouth became apparent. She felt a pain shoot through her again, she had bit her tongue ever so slightly. She released her grip and let her body go limp this wasn't so bad.

'Arcanine will come for me! That ass better…' She glanced about her, Blossom just across the walkway.

"Blossom." Her voice cracked with each vowel, but her voice still worked.

The small child looked up, her pink jumpsuit was torn and bloody.

"Mommy?" Her small eyes grew in size, her hands rubbed her eyes gently. "You awake now?" The small child reached through the bars of her cage, desperate to reach her mother.

"I'm okay, you?" She let her hand snake through the bars as well, her fingers mere millimeters from hers. She pushed harder, desperate to reach the girl. She felt a twinge of pain in her armpit, small warmth flooded the skin as blood trickled from the broken skin, but their fingers locked together.

Houndoom smiled for once, the daze of pain and fear had overwhelmed her, the drugs had been no help.

"Those bad me did things to you." Blossom looked over her mother the best she could.

"It doesn't matter, what did they do to you?" Anger flared as the child shirked from the question.

"Touched me and gave me bad food, took off my clothes and burned them, but the clothes came back and they weren't happy." The list grew, from abuse to severe pain, everything was listed that they had done to her while she was conscious.

Houndoom bit back her anger, flames rose in her throat. She let go of the fingers quickly, the door opened.

"Hello there, awake is we?" A voice called into the dark room, Houndoom's eyes flashed in the shadows, her tail flicking back and forth like an enraged Arboc.

Blossom's reaction had been enough for her, the child was sacred of this man.

He stepped into the light, the light behind him lost its glimmer.

She held back her horror.

"I, I killed you!" She let out a snarl she had failed that mission.

O-O-O-O

"I'm glad you could all make it." Charizard stood at the front of the gathering.

Typhlosion stood behind her Adie in his grasp.

"We have Intel who has revealed that a Lab still works under cover, making more of our kind and killing them for science."

Everyone bristled at those words, none had liked the Lab, well…. Those had actually born there.

"So, we're back together now?" Dustox patted Wurmple's head.

"We were never apart." Charizard smiled. "I missed you all."

Everyone broke into smiles, even those who never smiled. They were back home, a place where they belonged. Home was anywhere they were together, now they were gathered in one spot once again; a home had appeared for them to inhabit.

"Zangoose, you still cook?" Typhlosion approached his brother.

"Of course!" He smirked and flexed his claws.

"Lugia…." Charizard smiled at the young one whom she had saved all those years ago.

"Long time no see." Charizard eyed the Egg.

"It's not mine, but it's mine." She smiled and clutched it to her chest.

"I know how you feel, you're all not mine, but still mine." She smiled, her family once more a group, once more ready to face anything, once more a family.

Banette watched from the shadows, she had been the Intel, but she didn't want to infringe on the moment they were sharing, this was a bonding for them all, the years had distanced them one bit. She kept to the shadows.

"Master would be proud, her daughter has grown so much." She smiled down upon Charizard. "Too bad she refuses to reveal herself to the one who needs her most." A sad sigh escaped her lips, the gold lip charm glinted in the light.

'Little do they know, a War will break, a War that will shatter all they know… A War they started and they will finish.' Banette slipped out of the room unnoticed. "Let them have their reunion while they still can."

* * *

Look back on the older chapters to get a grip on what's happening, glad to be back, but updates will be few and far between, I have not forgotten this story! It will prevail and be finished.. Eventually….. O.o

Review if you want me to continue!

XD

O_x


End file.
